Under the Coral Reef
by beautifulpickle
Summary: The story of Blaine the starfish and how he met Kurt the sea cucumber with the help of his sea friends. Crack-fic Klaine


It was a beautiful day under the sea and Blaine the starfish was just having such a sublime time clutching himself onto the nearest rock. The coral reef was simply gleaming today, the water was so clear a blind man could see, all types of sea anemone every shape and size were spotted throughout the reef, and even the tropical fish poked their little heads out of thier little houses for a little peek. Blaine waved one of his five legs at the blue tank that was approaching.

"Why good day to you Wes the blue tank!"

"Hello Blaine! David and I came here to tell you the oddest news!"

Suddenly, a bright green sea turtle came gliding through the water as fast as he could, reaching the awaiting starfish and blue tank.

"Hello David the sea turtle!" Blaine greeted. "What do both of you have to show me? I bet it isn't glorious as this beautiful day!"

David and Wes stared at each other, rolling their eyes at Blaine's jovial state. They blamed his chipper attitude on too much salt water consumption.

"David and I, we saw the strangest thing," Wes said.

"It looked like a giant sea slug! But a hundred times bigger!" Dave added. "And it was a deep shade of red with orangey yellow bumps."

Blaine was confused. Never in his time in the coral reef he'd ever heard of such a creature, but at the same time he found himself strangely fascinated.

"Wes! David! take me to this creature you speak of," Blaine ordered.

Blaine inched his way onto David's hard shell, he hated riding on David's shell, it always gave him undersea sickness, but he was curious to see this for himself.

...

The ride was horrible, David always swam way too fast and Blaine was sure he almost lost an arm, he breathed a sigh of relief as he felt David slow down.

They were no longer at the super shallow area on the reef a few feet below. Still on the coral reef but at a place which many fish chose not to reside in. Nearby a cluster of yellow, blue, and light pink coral lay the strangest thing Blaine had ever seen. Whatever it was, it was swaying so gracefully in the current. It was rooted onto the ocean floor, the yellow and orange bumps decorated beautifully on it's deep red (almost purplish) shiny skin. Blaine was mesmerized, it was beautiful.

"David! Take me down to that thing immediately!" Blaine commanded.

"No way dude, what if it's poisonous," David whined.

Blaine sighed. It was much easier for a turtle to move than a starfish.

"Fine, fine. Just put me down close to it and I shall talk to whatever it is myself!"

"Are you sure you'll be okay man?" Wes asked.

"I'll be fine. I need to be closer to that beautiful creature," Blaine said in an almost inaudible whisper. Both friends looked at him, uncertain with letting their friend go in contact with this unknown predator yet complying to Blaines wishes since Blaine can be kind of a bitch when he dosen't get what he wants.

Wes set him down a foot away from the red goopy thing, wishing his starfish friend good luck.

Blaine took a deep breath and started crawling towards the unknown sea animal. When he was at least two inches away from the swaying beauty his mouth gaped open. It was even more gorgeous up close.

"BEAUTIFUL CREATURE. MAY I ASK WHAT YOUR NAME IS?" Blaine questioned with the most giant voice he could muster since the red slimy thing was quite larger than himself.

No answer. But Blaine was determined.

"I ASK AGAIN, WHAT IS YOUR NAME MY BEAUTIFUL!"

To his surprise, the creature stopped swaying.

"I could hear you just fine the first time," an annoyed voice answered. "And my name is Kurt, Kurt the sea cucumber."

Blaine beamed. So this majestic beauty was actually a sea cucumber.

"And I swear, can you be more _cliche?_" Kurt scoffed. Blaine felt his orange skin redden.

"W-well you were just so beautiful I just wanted you to know that," Blaine said apologetically.

Kurt started wiggling, obviously pleased. "Well, I guess you are kinda cute. And you did go all the way here to see me," Kurt said, his reddish purple skin turning darker.

"What brings you all the way here to Dalton Reef might I ask," Blaine said with pure curiosity.

Kurt was hesitant. But after a few moments he began speaking.

"Back in Lima Reef.. it wasn't the best place," the sea cucumber murmmured sadly."There was this hammer head shark.. Karofsky. He constantly harassed me, and one day- he tried to eat me," Kurt said, his salty tears mixing with the already salty salt water.

Blaine was shocked. Yea, back then a few tropical fish would make fun of how he flaunted his five legs, but he was never _threatened._

"Kurt I'm so sorry," Blaine said sympathetically.

"What for," Kurt sniffled. "You weren't the one threatening me," Kurt said with a watery smile.

Blaine stroked his reddish skin soothingly. Kurt's skin felt wonderful, it was slimy and soft and simply _wonderful._ It made him want to reproduce himself right then and there, but he held himself back from doing so.

Blaine's little arm, curled around Kurt's soft body."Well you don't have to worry about that stupid shark any longer," Blaine said as his orange arm wrapped around Kurt tighter. "You're safe now."

Kurt just wiggled happily.

David and Wes floated above watching the two sea creatures with smiles on their faces. They left the starfish nestled close to his new sea cucumber friend, not wanting to ruin this peaceful moment.

…

**NOW BEFORE YOU ALL KILL ME. I honestly have no idea what made me write this. My friend and I were talking about Klaine and all of a sudden I said I was going to write a story about a starfish named Blaine and a sea cucumber named Kurt. And well, never in my life would I actually **_**write**_** it but she insisted. So yea, I guess that's how it happened.**

****Before people review, I know this isn't accurate. I don't even think you can find sea cucumbers or hammer heads in coral reefs. This is purely crack fic. :)**


End file.
